Icy Shackles
Icy Shackles is Case Number 18 in the Diary of Investigations and its story is about discovering why both the door to the Gift Shop and a young couple outside are frozen solid. Pre-Case Icy Shackles Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction Soft warm light and Christmas music emanating from the windows of the Gift Shop lure customers inside. The display cases are full of gifts, but they can't be taken - the doors of the shop are covered in ice. Right next to the shop there's also a young couple transformed into ice. What magic has enchanted the Gift Shop? Who are the poor couple frozen in ice, and how can the townspeople get inside the Gift Shop? Stage 1 The ice statues must have appeared near the Gift Shop for a reason. We need to carefully inspect the icy figures. Goal: Inspect the ice statues. Starting the Investigation Goal: Find the Romantic Bouquet. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Lost Accessories Goal: Find the Man's Glove. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: A Marriage Proposal Goal: Find the Ring Box. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Engagement Ring Goal: Find the Engagement Ring. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Melt the Hoar Frost Goal: Find a Wax Candle. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Who hides under the ice? Goal: Find out the history of the couple. Assemble the "Icy Tryst" collection. Rewards: Stage 2 The Ice Man is the culprit of this freezing incident! But who is he, and why did he come to the City of Shadows? We need to collect as much information about his past as possible. Goal: Learn about the Ice Man. Frost Patterns Goal: Find the Pattern on the Door. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Secrets of the Past Goal: Find the Old Newspaper Clipping. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: A Christmas Miracle Goal: Find the Letter with a Wish. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Where did the miracle come from? Goal: Find the Elven Instruments. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Magical Timetable Goal: Find the shop timetable. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Homely Warmth Goal: Materialise the Notebook. Assemble the "Gift Shop Mystery" collection. Rewards: Stage 3 Unbelievable! The Ice Man is Michel, the kind-hearted owner of the Gift Shop. We have to find out what happened to him in the war and how he transformed into an icy monster! Goal: Learn Michel's past. Items from the War Goal: Find the Harmonica. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Joyful Memories Goal: Find the Shop Photo. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Bravery and Valour Goal: Find the Medal for Bravery. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: A Soldier's Uniform Goal: Find the Warm Uniform. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Military Tactics Goal: Find the Military Map. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Past Life Goal: Find out about Michel's past. Assemble the "Michel's Past" collection. Rewards: Stage 4 The Snow Queen is the main cause of the City of Shadows freezing over. But why would she need to transform Michel into a monster? We need to dig through the Snow Queen's things to learn the secret of her wicked plots. Goal: Discover the Snow Queen's plots. Terrifying Plots Goal: Find the Prophecy. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: 1000 Year Search Goal: Find The Pictures of Girls. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Heart of France Goal: Find the Map. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: The Warmth of a Great Heart Goal: Find the Melted Staff. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: The Love of a Great Heart Goal: Find Michel's Letter. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Dastardly Plot Goal: Find out the plan of the Snow Queen. Assemble the "Great Heart" collection. Rewards: Stage 5 The cruelty and treachery of the Snow Queen's plot is astounding. She killed Michel, transforming him into the Ice Man and destroying his memory. The only true memory in his head is about his beloved. Recollections of her are what brought the Ice Man to the City of Shadows. But is she here? Once her things are collected, Martha will be able to perform a ritual and find out for sure. Goal: Find the Christmas Treats. Christmas Gifts Goal: Find the Sweet Christmas Tree. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Beautiful Sweets Goal: Find the Cookie with Red Icing. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Biscuit Tart Goal: Find the Chocolate Biscuit. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Christmas Tree Cookie with Berries Goal: Find the Cookie with Berries. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Last Treat Goal: Find the Snowflake Cookie. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Find His Beloved Goal: Summon Ellen's ghost. Unite the "Fragments of the Past" collection. Rewards: Stage 6 Ellen's letter revealed many secrets about the past, her beloved Michel and their daughter Irene. The Snow Queen brought an end to Irene, forcing her great heart to stop beating. Could the prophecy be untrue? Will the City of Shadows continue to freeze? Goal: Return Michel's memories. New Clues Goal: Find the Closed Locket. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Open the Locket Goal: Find the Key to the Locket. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Bring Back Memories Goal: Find the Photo of Michel. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Photo of the Mother Goal: Find the Photo of Ellen. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Photo of the Daughter Goal: Find the Photo of Irene. Location: Gift Shop Rewards: Family Locket Goal: Charge the Locket with the City's magic. Assemble the "Fiery Heart" collection. Rewards: Conclusion Icy Shackles Goal: Receive your reward. Complete the investigation to receive your reward. Rewards: Case Reward: Joker Post Case Winter Wonder Goal: Chest of Winter Wonders. Assemble the "Winter Wonder" artifact collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases